


Out of this world

by bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jrwi
Genre: Gen, Magic system, Minecraft Mechanics, but so tired rn, tommorrow wlll tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb/pseuds/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb
Summary: m gonna edit thissleepy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: Dream SMP Connected Storylines





	Out of this world

Wilbur presses the button.

And the whole world implodes.

They all fall through the emptiness of space.

"Tommy!" Tubbo screams.

"Tubbo!"

All of them fall through space together, before landing on an old giant wheel.

_ Whacky Wheel, _ it says in a faded font.

And then the wheel spins.

When it stops, they shoot out into space, sliding along an ice path.

Wilbur and Tommy fall into a sewer. They shoot out into a basement, where a man stands on the steps leading upstairs.

"Wilbur?" The man asks.

"Joko?" Wilbur says in astonishment.

Wilbur tells Joko everything.

"Okay, well Travis and Cooper are out right now. I'll send a goober to get them."

And Tommy watches as Joko presses two fingers into a grey-purple marking of a little man on his arm.

And then that little man appears in front of them.

"Go get Travis and Cooper."

The -goober? was that what it was called?- runs off.

Joko smiles at them. "Why don't you two come upstairs?"

____________________

And then the wheel spins.

When it stops, they shoot out into space, sliding along an ice path.

Tubbo and Quackity cling onto Schlatt.

"We'll be okay," Schlatt says and the other two don't believe him when he says it. It's still comforting.

They fall through a portal. When they exit, Tubbo falls deep into a dune.

"Oh shit!" Quackity says.

He pulls Tubbo out quickly.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Schlatt says. "Car, car, hide, fucking hide."

They crouch behind a rock.

"What's happening?" Tubbo asks.

"No clue," the two other men say.

The car comes to a stop, and a man steps out.

"Okay, this might be trouble," Schlatt says. He taps the outside of his hip, where a grey-purple outline of a gun is visible. A gun appears in his hand.

"What the fuck is that? How is that?" Tubbo asks.

The man cups his hands around his mouth. "Hey, anybody out there?"

"Holy fuck!" Schlatt exclaims. "Charlie?"

"Charlie?" Quackity says.

Schlatt walks down towards Charlie.

Charlie stands taller than Tubbo, and Tubbo has to crane his neck to look up at him. Tubbo spots several markings on Charlie as well, and most of them seem to be marks of droplets, along with a few others he can't quite see.

"How are you guys?" Charlie asks, smiling widely.

"We're doing okay," Schlatt says. "What the fuck happened here?"

Charlie's smile fades.

"It's fine..." Charlie glances overhead. "We should probably get back into the car. It's not safe out here anymore."

They pile into the car where three people await.

Schlatt freezes upon seeing them.

"Hey, Condi. Hey, Grizzly."

Condi shrinks back in his seat while Grizzly scoffs at him.

Another person comes up to them. "Schlatt! I'm Narwhal, I'm a huge fan of your work! So inspirational!" He shakes Schlatt's hand enthusiastically.

Schlatt smiles weakly. "Thanks, I guess."

"Narwhal, let's not talk about that right now okay?" Charlie says.

They make their way to Charlie's house and Schlatt explains what happened.

Charlie paces up and down.

"You know who would be good at fixing this kind of stuff?" Quackity asks.

"I have a person in mind," Schlatt admits.

"I can contact them," Charlie says.

"How?" Schlatt asks.

Charlie turns his head to the side and moves his shirt so that they can all read the text plainly written.

_ LifeLink. _

Schlatt draws in a sharp breath.

"You sure about this, Charlie?" Condi asks.

"It's worth it."

Out of the corner of his eye, Tubbo spots Schlatt trying to crane his neck to spot the same mark on his own neck.

"Schlatt, make sure to set your spawn here." Charlie gestures towards a bed in the corner of the room.

"Right. Yeah." Schlatt touches the bed with his hand.

Tubbo stares as various markings all over Schlatt glow a bright green and then dim.

Quackity steps forward. "Schlatt, why do you need to set your spawn?"

"You'll see soon," Charle says.

He and Schlatt face off.

Charlie slowly reaches his arm up and brushes the marking with his fingers.

And they both disappear into whiteish blue light.

A long ways away, Cooper and Travis burst through a door. They are both glowing faintly.

"Hey, you're ba-" Joko starts.

"BED BED BED BED BED," Cooper says, sprinting towards the bed.

Travis pushes through Wilbur and Tommy. He lunges for the bed, landing squarely in the middle before bursting into particles of whiteish-blue light.

Cooper's fingers barely graze the corner of the bed before, he too, dissipates.

"Holy shit!" Tommy says, but Joko doesn't look that worried.

"They'll be back soon," Joko says.

"What the fuck?" Wilbur bursts out.

Tubbo sits in a chair, as Quackity paces back and forth.

"They'll be back soon," Macro says.

"Unless Schlatt fucks it up," Grizzly mutters.

"Not cool," Narwhal says.

At minute 3 they are calm.

At minute 4 and 5, they look unsettled.

At 6, they relax slightly.

At the end of 6, they exchange wide-eyed glances.

At the start of 7, they started to pull away from Tubbo and Quackity.

When 7 minutes precisely pass, Schlatt and Charlie sit bolt upright in the bed.

Quackity lets loose a cheer and the 5 other boys crowd around Charlie.

Tubbo stays in his chair.

"I'm okay, I'm okay," Charlie says. "The extra minute there was cause of Schlatt."

"A minute for each of us, huh?" Schlatt says and shakes his head. "Hey kid, get over here."

Tubbo walks stiffly over and sits on the bed.

"Kid, you okay?" Schlatt asks.

"Yeah. Just thought you were gone." Tubbo's voice cracks at that and he feels a headache forming.

"Hey, hey, hey Tubbo," Schlatt's kneeling on the floor next to him. "I'm not gonna leave you okay?"

Tubbo makes eye contact with Schlatt.

"I promise Tubbo. Okay?"

Tubbo nods.

"I'm sure we'll get back to the SMP in no time!" Quackity says brightly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Tubbo," Charlie says. "It's the only way to get in contact with a friend of ours who has experience with stuff like this."

"Okay," Tubbo whispers.

"When was the last time you ate?" Wheatie asks.

"Uhhhhhh" Tubbo trails off.

"Food time!" Wheatie says.

When Cooper wakes up, he slams his forehead into Joko's.

"You motherfucker," Joko groans, and Travis giggles next to Cooper.

"What was that?" Wilbur asks but no one answers, because Travis and Cooper are both busy yelling at Tommy to move into the next room.

"He's a Schlatt stan!" Cooper says, pointing past Wilbur to Tommy.

Travis is just making growling noises at Tommy, while Joko strains to hold the shorter boy back.

"Can we not rehash this, please?" Joko asks.

In the end, Tommy has to leave the room.

"So, what was that?" Wilbur asks.

"LifeLink," Travis responds.

"That wasn't- whatever," Wilbur says.

"We got to go see them now, I guess" Cooper drags his hand over his face. "Fuck, this is gonna be tough."

Joko nods. "Time to load up the van, I guess."

"Yeah. We'll head out tomorrow afternoon."

"Feel free to make yourself at home, guys! Except for Tommy." Travis sends Tommy a glare.

"Don't worry, I think he's joking," Joko says to Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> it is 1;50 am
> 
> night


End file.
